


Golden Girl

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [6]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Poetry, Video Game Mechanics, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Герою явилась сама Юкари Якумо. С какой целью?— Ты любишь осень? — Обожаю!И лес! Отличный выбор! — Да?А я весну люблю. И лето.— Люблю любое время года!— И зиму? — Да! — А я — не очень.Зимой я сплю — впадаю в спячку.Обычно. — Да?!? Сказать по правде…— Скажи мне, знаешь, что…
Series: Супер Игра [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизод 5
> 
> Внешний вид Юкари:  
> Одета в короткий халатик жемчужного цвета.  
> Обута в шлёпки на голые ноги.  
> Головной убор — прежний.
> 
> История происходит в расширенной вселенной компьютерной игры Quake III Arena. Вечная Арена — так называется эта Вселенная, состоит из бесчисленного множества малых миров. Многие персонажи из других параллельных Вселенных уже давно обитают в этих мирах и иногда отправляются на бескрайние просторы Вечной Арены в поисках очередных приключений.
> 
> Юкари Якумо также является одним из таких персонажей. И в этой истории она решает навестить одного своего давнего знакомого…

МИР ИГРОКА  
ЕГО ДОМ

И г р о к

Ужасно… Всё.

Ю к а р и Я к у м о

Привет!

И г р о к

Юкари!

Ю к а р и

Опять грустишь…

И г р о к

Что привело  
Тебя в мой дом?

Ю к а р и

Да так…

(шагнула к Игроку; тот мигом  
соскочил со своего кресла)

Спасибо.

(села на его место)

Решила заглянуть. Мы ведь  
Не виделись с тех самых пор…

И г р о к

С тех самых? Да, припоминаю…

Ю к а р и

Враньё! Ни разу обо мне  
Не вспомнил!

И г р о к

…Почему?

Ю к а р и

Ну ладно…  
Так… Иногда. Мечтал. Со мною…  
Увидеться. И всё.

И г р о к

Ну вот.  
А что ещё?

Ю к а р и

Ты мог позвать  
Меня по имени! И я бы  
Пришла к тебе… В любой момент.  
В любую трудную минуту…  
Но ты молился…

И г р о к

…Своему  
Хозяину.

Ю к а р и

И что в итоге?!

И г р о к

Мне стало лучше!

Ю к а р и

Неужели?!

И г р о к

Никто мне больше не поможет.  
…Кроме него. И даже ты.

Ю к а р и

Идём.

И г р о к

Куда?

Ю к а р и

На свежий воздух.

И г р о к

Зачем?

Ю к а р и

Пройдёмся. Поболтаем…  
Давай. Ну что стоишь?

И г р о к

Я лучше  
Побуду дома…

Ю к а р и

Я сказала…

И г р о к

Ну ладно, ладно! Я иду…

  
В КАКОМ-ТО МИРЕ

Ю к а р и

Ты любишь осень?

И г р о к

Обожаю!  
И лес! Отличный выбор!

Ю к а р и

Да?  
А я весну люблю. И лето.

И г р о к

Люблю любое время года!

Ю к а р и

И зиму?

И г р о к

Да!

Ю к а р и

А я — не очень.  
Зимой я сплю — впадаю в спячку.  
Обычно.

И г р о к

Да?!? Сказать по правде…

Ю к а р и

Скажи мне, знаешь, что…

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Короче…

  
ФЛЕШБЭК

И г р о к

«Телепортация? Да нет…  
Я шёл и просто провалился  
Сквозь землю. А свалился с неба.  
Так я попал сюда… На эту  
Величественную арену  
В открытом космосе… Теперь  
Я точно в космосе! Я в жизни  
Не видел столько звёзд! Красиво…  
Одна, вторая… Всё равно  
Собьюсь со счёта. И потом  
О чём я думаю?! Кругом  
Враги! Враги!! Враги не дремлют…  
Я должен быть настороже.  
Но… где же все? Я совершенно…»

(послышался смешок)

Кто здесь?!

Ю к а р и

Приветствую тебя.

(Игрок заворожённо смотрит)

Что?

И г р о к

Ничего. Какое это  
Звено?

Ю к а р и

Последнее.

И г р о к

Я думал,  
Последнее Звено — Седьмое.  
Я был там. Только что. И вдруг…  
Неважно.

(глядя вверх)

Ну? Мы начинаем?!  
Чего молчишь?

Ю к а р и

Его тут нет.

И г р о к

Как нет?

Ю к а р и

Здесь — я хозяйка…

И г р о к

…Ты?

Ю к а р и

Итак…

И г р о к

Постой…

Ю к а р и

…я принимаю  
Твой вызов.

И г р о к

Что? Я не…

Ю к а р и

Ты бросил  
Мне вызов.

И г р о к

Нет! Когда?

Ю к а р и

Ты так  
Кричал…

И г р о к

И что?!

Ю к а р и

И я тебя  
Услышала…

И г р о к

При чём тут это?!  
Я ведь…

Ю к а р и

Хотел сразиться с… богом.

И г р о к

Да! С Вадригаром! Только с ним…

Ю к а р и

Не только.

И г р о к

Слушай…

Ю к а р и

Ты сказал,  
Что победишь _любого_ бога…

И г р о к

Я!.. так сказал? …Кто ты такая?

Ю к а р и

 _Кто я?_ Зови меня Юкари.  
Готов?

И г р о к

Нет, я не собираюсь  
С тобой сражаться.

Ю к а р и

Испугался?

И г р о к

_Мне нужен только он._

Ю к а р и

Попробуй  
Сначала победить меня.

И г р о к

Зачем?

Ю к а р и

Не справишься со мной —  
Не справишься и с ним.

И г р о к

Я справлюсь  
С любым противником.

Ю к а р и

Тогда  
Чего мы ждём?

И г р о к

Я жду, когда ты  
Меня отпустишь.

Ю к а р и

Просто так?

И г р о к

Мой враг — не ты.

Ю к а р и

Довольно слов,  
Мальчишка…

И г р о к

Глупая девчонка…  
…Что происходит? Что?!

Ю к а р и

**Умри.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: Если она любит весну и лето, то зачем тогда потащила его в осенний лес?
> 
> О: Такое у неё на тот момент было настроение.
> 
> Рекомендуемое музыкальное сопровождение:  
> В будущей сцене —  
> E-Rotic  
> Falling For A Witch


	2. Chapter 2

И г р о к

Момент, которого я ждал  
Всю жизнь. Спасибо…

Ю к а р и

Не дождёшься.

И г р о к

…Ты не убьёшь меня?

Ю к а р и

Ну что ты…  
Конечно, нет.

И г р о к

Но почему?

Ю к а р и

Я пошутила.

И г р о к

_Пошутила?_

Ю к а р и

Да. Привыкай.

И г р о к

ДА Я С УМА  
ЧУТЬ НЕ СОШЁЛ, ПОКА ТЫ!..

Ю к а р и

Цыц.

И г р о к  
. . .

Ю к а р и

Закрой глаза.

И г р о к

Зачем?

Ю к а р и

Увидишь.  
Всё. Открывай.

  
МИР ЮКАРИ

И г р о к

Невероятно.

(спустя время)

Ю к а р и

Как быстро наступает осень…

И г р о к

Юкари…

Ю к а р и

М?

И г р о к

Твой мир прекрасен.  
И ты добра ко мне. Но я…  
Я не могу так.

Ю к а р и

Как?

И г р о к

Как трус.  
Как иждивенец. Как альфонс!  
Как!.. Понимаешь?

Ю к а р и

Да…

И г р о к

Я должен  
Уйти.

Ю к а р и

И больше не вернуться?

И г р о к

Пусть.

Ю к а р и

Оставайся.

И г р о к

Нет, нельзя.

Ю к а р и  
. . .

И г р о к

Пора. Мне правда жаль. Прощай.

  
ЗВЕНО Z

И г р о к

…На редкость необычный трип.

  
НАСТОЯЩЕЕ  
ОСЕННИЙ ЛЕС

И г р о к

Ну показалось мне! Юкари!  
Ты что, обиделась? Куда?!  
А я? Верни меня домой!  
Ты обещала! Так и знал…

(появились разрывы)

Г о л о с Ю к а р и

Иди.

И г р о к

…В какой из них?

Г о л о с

В любой.

И г р о к

И где я окажусь?

Г о л о с

Увидишь!

И г р о к

А почему?..

Г о л о с

Мне что, самой  
Тебя отправить?

И г р о к

Нет! Иду…

  
ЭПИЗОД 5.6  
КОСМИЧЕСКАЯ АРЕНА

Ю к а р и

Не злишься на меня?

И г р о к

Не злюсь.  
Благодаря тебе я _вспомнил._  
Я _знаю._

Ю к а р и

Вот и хорошо.  
Готов?

И г р о к

К чему?

Ю к а р и

К последней битве.

И г р о к

С тобой?!

Ю к а р и

А с кем ещё?

И г р о к

Ты шутишь?

Ю к а р и

Довольно юмора.

И г р о к

В чём смысл?!

Ю к а р и

Так надо.

И г р о к

Подожди!

Ю к а р и

Сразимся!

И г р о к

Однажды мы уже сражались!

Ю к а р и

И что?

И г р о к

И я едва не спятил!

Ю к а р и

На этот раз я обойдусь  
Без сверхспособностей.

И г р о к

Подвергнешь  
Себя опасности?

Ю к а р и

Нам вовсе  
Не обязательно друг друга  
Калечить.

И г р о к

Всё равно я против!

Ю к а р и

Мне тоже всё равно.

И г р о к

Юкари!!

Ю к а р и

Ни слова больше!

И г р о к

**Что теперь?**

(после боя)

Ю к а р и

Я… проиграла. Невозможно!  
Мошенник! Как ты победил?

И г р о к

Не знаю…

Ю к а р и

Мог бы и поддаться!

И г р о к

Я думал, поддаёшься _ты!_

Ю к а р и

Такому извергу?! Я что,  
Совсем, по-твоему, сдурела?  
Вот, полюбуйся.

И г р о к

Кровь? Откуда?  
Я точно помню, что…

Ю к а р и

Ты ранил  
Меня! Когда я оказалась  
 _В твоих объятиях…_

И г р о к

Враньё!  
Ни разу! Ни одна атака!  
Ты всё придумала!

Ю к а р и

Молчать!  
Теперь…

И г р о к

Верни меня в мой мир.  
Пожалуйста.

Ю к а р и

Закрой глаза.

И г р о к

…Нет.

Ю к а р и

Закрывай.

И г р о к

Ты обещала!

Ю к а р и

Не слушаешься? Получай!

  
МИР ЮКАРИ

Ю к а р и

Спи крепко. Да и я устала…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Герой так устал от бесконечных битв, что только рад был погибнуть и освободиться от Адских мук. В момент приближающейся смерти он чувствовал, что эта смерть будет последней, без очередного перерождения. Поэтому и был ей благодарен.
> 
> Пригрозить ему смертью и продемонстрировать свои возможности ей, однако, пришлось для того, чтобы он имел полное представление о её невероятной мощи и не относился к ней чересчур легкомысленно. Т.к. на момент их встречи он был до ужаса надменен и самоуверен после всех своих побед и иначе ни за что бы не стал относиться к ней с уважением.
> 
> В свой райский сад она его впустила по доброте душевной. Чтобы хоть немного отдохнул от Преисподней.
> 
> Вернуться в Ад он решил, т.к. он ещё не прошёл Игру до конца и не хотел, чтобы его сочли трусом. Да и в Рай он никогда не искал лёгкой дороги. Всего он принципиально добивался сам.
> 
> «Пусть» означало Последнюю Смерть от рук бога Вечной Арены — Вадригара. Он не справился с Юкари, следовательно не справился бы и с ним. Но жизнь труса для него была хуже смерти.
> 
> Юкари отпустила его на верную смерть, т.к. во-первых уважала его принципы, какими бы безумными и суицидальными они ни были. А во-вторых знала, что Вадригар пощадит его и лишь заставит продолжить Игру в следующих Эпизодах.
> 
> Разрывы в лесу вели в параллельные Эпизоды 5.5. В них она отправляет его затем, чтобы там он восстановил некогда стёртые воспоминания о героинях этих Эпизодов.
> 
> «Так надо» — смысл Игры в вечных битвах.


End file.
